This invention relates to mechanical compression-type refrigerating units for all purposes and in all sizes, including high, medium and low back-pressure types.
Compressor-type refrigerating units are usually designed to operate in ambient temperatures not higher than 95.degree. F. (35.degree. C.), which is satisfactory in 94% of the area of the lower Continental United States. However, in the South and Southwest summer temperatures often are higher than 95.degree. F. and sometimes are much higher. Although refrigerating units are useful for cooling buildings, particularly when the ambient humidity is high, they are expensive to operate because the cost of the electrical energy is relatively great.